


鹭娘

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 和睦月联文/脑洞
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	鹭娘

鸦是一名舞者，无生是观众，某天演出时莫名其妙看对眼了，无生后来就常常去看鸦排练。鸦成名的一场舞叫《鹭娘》，以其最后一章鹭娘在纷飞大雪中凄绝乱舞而亡为世人称道，但世人不知道的是，他们看到的是修改版。后来无生有幸看到了未经修改的版本，那是一种仿佛豁出心魂、用尽全部生命力的舞蹈，如水中火、火中雪。

他本不信前世今生，可在那一刹那他有种错觉：是前世的鹭娘经历了憧憬、爱情、执著、嫉妒、绝望、折磨之后，终于转世成人，要在这一世倾吐前世的悲伤，而悲伤诉尽的那一刻就是命绝之时。他忽然感到惊慌，央求鸦说不要再跳了。

可是鸦是一个阴郁又自负的舞者。这是他的成名之作。舞者十分自满这辈子的光彩和桂冠，所以他也十分爱惜带给他这一切的这部作品——这舞是茧，他是蝶。而每每舞毕温婉大方地含笑致谢，其实他眼里心里只是冷冷地俯视着台下。他鄙视自己那些平凡丑陋的观众。凡是倾倒于自己的，都不值得他的爱，他这么觉得。可是傲慢之余，他有自己不可告人的秘密。烧着络绎不绝爱慕者们的诗歌取暖、嚼着纷至沓来的珠宝玉翠果腹，他愤愤地隐隐地像事实一样接纳：是自己杀了真正的鹭娘，啖尽她的内脏和血肉然后披着应该属于她的绝美，欺世盗名。但他不怕。因为没有人知道——谁也不会知道，这一点他很确信。鹭娘死在这部舞里，那他也要死在这部舞里，那他就是鹭娘。

可是，现在有人恳求他停下？他就要迁怒。

这舞起，就如宝剑出鞘。《鹭娘》一舞要想落幕，必须有人要为此送命。他破了例真的停下舞蹈，看着远处的人，平静地像自言自语似的反问：所以你要替我去死吗？太轻，没有人听得到。这句话无生也不是听来的，是从舞台上那个人缤纷又刺眼的色彩中读来的。他什么话也说不出来。

那你来做鹭娘好了。

鸦站在那，十分轻巧地为自己新奇的想法满意地抿嘴一笑。

就由我，来给你那段倾世、短暂又刻骨铭心的爱情。

即使到了这一步，我看到无生还是那样坐着，无言地看着舞台的方向，看着台上的那个人。那种专注的模样让他的俊美更加生动了。

那么无生，他为你止舞了，而你准备好了吗？

——准备好，为爱的演剧丧命了么。

但无生只是微笑。他准备好了。

因为他在那一刹那领会了如果鹭娘是鸦的宿命，那么遇见鸦再眼睁睁看着鸦作为鹭娘死去就是杀无生的宿命。他只是不甘——不忍。那个前世今生的念头伴随着鹭娘的出现旋生又旋灭，逼迫他呼喊：停下来，别跳了！可人又怎么可能相信一件事的同时又否认这件事？话音出口的一刹那他看见鹭娘的眼中浮现出悲悯和嘲弄，于是他明白了。鹭娘是要死的，那他也是要随他的鹭娘死的，如果两全宿命与爱情的唯一解法是走向毁灭，那么这次由他来扮演鹭娘，有何不可？

这一刻，鸦仿佛看见本已死去的鹭娘自他身上复生。

后来鹭娘消失了，再也没有回来。


End file.
